The World of Divergent
by DauntlessProdigy4Life
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself in a fantasy place you've always dreamed of being in? Casey Hart, the average Divergent fan, finds herself in the setting of Divergent - with no idea of how she got there, or how to get back. When she finds Tris and Tobias, how will she be able to make peace with them when she knows their entire history and their future?
1. Divergent?

**I hope you like this story! I really wanted to write one of these, but this will probably be a one-shot. Let me know if you want me to add more, okay? Anyway, I welcome you to keep reading. Have fun!**

**UPDATE: I decided to continue this! :D Okay, yeah. So, um, hope you like? I'll be adding chapters regularly, hopefully.**

"HELP ME!" My words are whipped away the instant they leave my mouth as my small, poster clad room dissolves into darkness. Darkness. That's all I see before I feel a hard jerk on the small of my back and I tumble through space. Cold air runs over my face and I shiver as goosebumps form on my arms and legs. I can't seem to move, my body is frozen as it is. I try to open my eyes but unfortunately, they stay closed.

"_What's happening?" _ I mentally shriek as my copy of _Divergent _is ripped from my grasp. I find my voice and begin kicking and screaming, trying to find something... anything to hold on to. Something metal smacks into my right hand and I yell a nonexistent cry of pain and cradle my hand against my chest. I can't see more than a few inches in front of me in the swirling tornado of darkness, dust, and wind. And finally, all is still.

There are arguing voices, getting louder then softer again. What just happened? I remember reading _Divergent_, the scene where Tris chooses Dauntless. I always get a little teary when Caleb leaves. I'm an emotional fangirl. Deal with it. Suddenly, my eyes closed, and I remember no more. I slowly open them now, shielding them when a blinding white light fills my vision. "Oh," I groan, attempting to sit up. I cradle my hand, which strangely feels a little wet.

Slowly, a hazy blur of blue, black and brown fills my vision. Slowly two beings come into view, both dressed completely in black. A girl with blonde hair and tattoos. A boy with blue eyes and bronzish hair. Suddenly, the boy spins around, sees that I am awake, and immediately presses a cold metal thing to my forehead. _A gun._ Suddenly I am wide awake and I stumble away.

"Wha - wha - who are you?"

"We could ask the same of you." The boy with cold blue eyes gives me a hard stare. My mind whirls. And then I know him. I'd know him anywhere.

_Four._

Hi. I'm Casey Hart. Ebony-haired, brown-eyed, freckled fangirl. And I think I've just died.

_No, this is not possible. _Though I stare up at the boy with the chestnut brown hair falling into his eyes, those brilliant sea blue eyes. And the girl... Tris. She's exactly how I pictured her... small, short... but with a fierceness to her that makes you believe she could take you down in seconds. Her blonde hair is pulled up in a messy ponytail, her gray eyes dark and menacing. They're both clothed in black, though Tris has on a deep red skirt.

"No." _No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. _Am I dead? Have I died? I need to know. Like now. Now. "Pinch me," I say aloud. They can't be Tris and Tobias. I can't have died. No.

Tobias - no, _the boy_, gives me a strange look. "What?"

"Pinch me," I say louder. A note of urgency has entered my voice. He continues looking at me weirdly, but complies. A second later, and my arm is throbbing slightly. I shake it a little, hardly noticing the pain as I walk up and down, wild solutions running through my mind. I talk quickly and quietly to myself, pacing up and down."This is NOT possible. I'm not in Divergent, and I'm not dead. I'm not dreaming either. Am I in heaven? Can you feel in heaven? Can you feel pinches in heaven? Oh, what am I thinking. Heaven is a peaceful place, you can't feel pinches in heaven. Then I'm dead. But I'm not dead. Then I'm dreaming. But I can feel the pinch, so I'm not dreaming either. Oh my god. Oh my god." I take deep breaths and pass a hand over my face, attempting to clear my mind. And then I realize my hand's covered in blood. The pain's hitting me now, making me see stars and bright lights in my vision.

Wait.

Oh, I know what happened.

"Is this some kind of PRANK?" I shout, suddenly angry. Everyone knows about my obsession with Divergent, and it would just be like some people at my school to prank me into thinking I have "transported" into _Divergent_. Typical.

The boy looks momentarily confused and exchanges a split second glance with the girl, who just narrows her eyes suspiciously. "This is no prank."

I finally recover enough look around at my surroundings. My Dauntless themed room has completely disappeared. we are in an apple orchard, with red and yellow buildings in the distance, and a waterwheel near us. The starry night sky stretches overhead, and an owl hoots softly, just adding to my trepidation. This... this is Amity headquarters.

Well, this is definitely not my room.

"Wait a second. This isn't a prank? I am actually IN DIVERGENT?"

Tris looks taken aback and then narrows her eyes. "You shouldn't know that term." She exchanges a quick glance with Four, and then says, "Follow us. And don't run away." She gets up and leads the way into an old abandoned shack next to the water wheel.

I follow in a daze. I have fantasized and dreamed about being in Divergent for a long time, though this is completely different.

As soon as we are all in, she and Four both point a gun at me and stare with hard eyes.

"Okay, so first of all, how do you know about the term "Divergent"?"

"Listen, I can tell you a lot more than that if this is where I think it is," I yell, getting angry now. "I can tell you things that will happen in the future. I can tell you your past. Just answer this for me. HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"

"That's easy to answer," Four says, though I can tell he is fighting to keep his voice steady. He wants answers. They both do. I can tell by the glare of their eyes, cutting into my skin. "There was a sudden rainstorm just a few hours ago. It pulled up a lot of Amity's crops. Six and I went to go check out the damage, seeing as the Amity asked, and we found you lying in the orchard, completely dry. You could've been a disguised Erudite or a factionless spy, so we brought you back."

"And now." Tris leans forward. "Answers."

I stare at them, unsure what to say. However, when I open my mouth, words flow out of it easily. I guess that's what happens when a series has been your obsession for over a couple of years.

"You don't have to use 'Six' in front of me, it's fine. Tris, you are Beatrice Prior, daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. Transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless because you wanted to be free. Ranked first in initiation and is Divergent between Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. You have 3 raven tattoos representing your three family members, and a brother who transferred to Erudite named Caleb. And Four, you are Tobias Eaton, son of Marcus Eaton who transferred to Dauntless to get away from Marcus' abuse. You ranked first in initiation too, and you're Divergent as well. You have four fears, which is why they named you Four. Tris, you have a fear of intimacy and I can only assume you've gotten over it which is why you two use 'Six'. Four, two of your fears are of heights and small spaces. You and Six are boyfriend and girlfriend. You made your relationship official after the rankings went up, because you didn't want knowledge of your relationship wandering about and so people would start speculating that Tris was only ranked first because she was seeing her instructor. The first time you two kissed was in the Chasm, in your secret spot. I haven't said a single thing wrong, have I?"

Both Tris and Tobias are ashen and gray. They stare at me, their mouth hanging open. Both have a look of complete shock on their faces.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. See you soon!**

**~DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	2. Shocks and Revelations

**I'm back. After, what. 10 months. Well, technically, I was updating Life of Ten all those ten months, but I didn't update this, so I guess this makes me a bad person. I'm sowwy :( No, I really am sorry. I should've updated before this.**

**WAIT! TEN MONTHS! Haha – like ten! Like Four plus Six… you know! Ten! Hah… hah… hehe… yeah… that. You know. Okay, I'm going to stop now. **

**Thank you to the Guest who reviewed on Life of Ten reminding me about this story. I really should've updated before this. Oops. Anyway, I'm really sorry, but here's your chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent. I own a heart shaped lollipop I'm eating right now that I got at school. It'll probably be over soon, though, so then I won't own it anymore. Happy Valentines Day, BTW!**

I catch my breath, slightly panting from my outburst. "I told you. I know everything about you." The only sound that breaks the silence is the sound of the water running. Even the crickets seem to have stopped chirping in the cool night air as I hold my breath, waiting for their reaction.

And then, I'm on the ground.

Tobias' left hand presses me down and his elbow is pressed tightly against my throat. His eyes have a wild, savage look that fills me with terror. I hear a shout from behind him and Tris throws herself on top of him, digging in her nails to pull him off. Finally, Tobias falls away, breathing hard, but straining against Tris to get at me. I shrink back, fear washing through my body, clenching fistfuls of the ground. Tris has both her hands clasped on his arm, digging her heels into the ground to try and pull him off. "Tobias!" She grunts. "Let her talk."

After a few moments, Tobias stops, but he doesn't speak. His face is expressionless, but his eyes hold flickers of emotion I have never seen before. "Explain," he growls menacingly.

I bite my lip. "I have no idea how I got here. I just... I just really hope this isn't a dream. But if what I know is true, then..." I trail off, before starting again. My voice shakes as I force out my words. "In the world where I come from, all of this-" I gesture helplessly at my surroundings- "is nothing but a book series. A story put down on paper and sold. A trilogy with three books. Divergent. Insurgent. And... Allegiant." I lower my head, flashing back to that fateful moment when I read the small section detailing Tris' death and the emotions that flashed through me. The horror.

Tris puts a hand on Tobias' shoulder, anticipating his reaction. She seems to be taking this a bit more calmly, though her mouth is hanging open, trying and failing to form words. Finally, after a long pause, she speaks. "You mean... my world, my family, me... Tobias... we're nothing more than a book? Some kind of story that has a beginning and an end, just to be tossed away later in favor of another one? And you expect me to believe that?" She storms forward, stopping an inch away from me. Her words are cold and fierce.

"If you are telling the truth, we will try and help you get back to your life. If you are lying, which we are 99% sure you are... I don't know how you got your information on us, but I promise you..." Her voice shakes with cold fury. "If you are lying, the consequences will not be good."

I nod. Satisfied, Tris steps back. "And now time to check if you're telling the truth."

She grabs my arm tightly, but not hard enough to hurt or leave a mark and we all walk toward the Amity compound in the distance. Finally, we reach the building, and Tris leads me through a maze of hallways. Finally, we step into an office, and a tired, haggard woman lifts her head. _Johanna Reyes. _

"Welcome Four, Six. How are the crops?"

"Not much damage on the west side, but the eastern sector is completely trashed," Tobias responds tightly. Johanna sucks in a breath, then turns. "Who's this?"

"We don't know," Tris answers this time. "A girl we found lying out in the fields. She claims to know... many things." Tris pauses for a moment, seeming to mull over what to say. "Johanna... can we borrow a vial of truth serum?"

"What for?" She's instantly on her guard. "Only the Candor have unlimited access to that. I only have a few bottles."

Tobias leans forward but Tris immediately places a hand against his chest. "Don't," she whispers. And I marvel at seeing their silent communication in person - how they seem to instantly know how the other is going to react, how Tris' touch alone seems to calm Tobias more than words. He sighs and motions for her to continue.

Tris faces Johanna. "The girl knows about the Divergent, about the factions, about Tobias and I, and..." she pauses. "This girl knows about moments in our life that were private, Tobias' and my fear landscapes, and our deepest secrets. I don't know how, but intend to find out. She could potentially have knowledge that would tear the factions apart, if she really knows as much as she looks to know." Here, Tris' voice takes on a slight pleading tone. "Please, Johanna. Let me test her."

Johanna closes her eyes, pressing them tightly together. After 10 seconds, she relents. "Fine," she sighs. "But only a few drops. That's enough for 3 minutes. Will that be enough?"

"Yes," Tris gives her a small, thankful smile. "Thank you."

Johanna gets up and opens a cabinet to retrieve a glass bottle filled with a pale, milky white liquid that sloshes around the vial. She pulls out the stopper and carefully pours a few drops of the liquid into a small cup, before handing it to Tris. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Tris gives her one more smile. Johanna nods, and Tobias pulls me out of the room, Tris following with the cup, careful not to spill any.

After a minute or so of walking, they lead me into room with couches and bean bags littering the floor and floor to ceiling windows covering one wall. Tobias pushes me down onto a couch and he and Tris work together with precision, pulling down the blinds over the windows, locking the door and pushing chairs against it, and preparing a syringe for injecting the truth serum. I watch from the couch, still not quite believing any of this. _I'm going to wake up soon. It's been a great dream, but I'm going to wake up. I'm going to. I... have to._

Tris positions the syringe at a patch of sensitive skin on my neck. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I whisper, crossing my fingers involuntarily. It's just a habit I picked up somewhere.

She presses down the plunger, and immediately, a heavy leaden feeling starts to spread throughout my body, making me feel lethargic. It's getting harder and harder to think. And then finally, I look at Tris peacefully, my mind blissfully empty and calm. But there's a little nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something's wrong.

"Let's begin," Tris says, satisfied. "What's your name?"

"Casey Hart."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"When were you born?"

"August 25, 1999."

At this, Tobias and Tris exchange quick looks of confusion and trepidation. Tris clarifies. "You said you were fifteen?"

"Yes."

"And you were born in _1999_?"

"Yes," I answer after a short pause. There's a little nagging feeling in my mind: I can't quite place it. It's getting stronger and making it hard to answer the questions.

"Let's get to the point. How do you know so much about us?" Tris and Tobias both lean forward, fixed on me.

"I..." The feeling has increased to a throbbing. My head hurts, throbbing and my eyes feel unnaturally hot. I want to tell them it's a book. It's a trilogy. But I can't seem to say it. "No..." Okay. There might be a small part of me that doesn't want to tell them. That maybe they'll still think I'm lying and lock me away, or interrogate me and change the futures of the book. I lift my hands to my head and press hard, hoping the cool pressure will make the throbbing go away. But it only makes it worse, the heat almost overpowering now. My vision begins to black out in spots, stars exploding and fireworks going off. My throat is burning, dry, and finally, I let go and fall off the couch. Before the dark mist envelops me completely, I hear two voices whispering something simultaneously.

"She resisted the serum."

**Casey = Divergent? No… not exactly. The answer to why she can resist the serum is hidden in Allegiant :D. Review why you think she can and I'll give you a shoutout next chapter. Anyway, I hope I'll be able to update soon – if by chance I forget about this story, you can just remind me on Life of Ten about this. XD I'll see you next time!**

**~DP4L**


	3. Understanding

**I'm back! I hope you like this chapter – it's more conversation that events. But hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Divergent. I own a pair of super cool sunglasses I just found recently in my desk. But that's not Divergent.**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. The insistent sound nettles me and I let out an exasperated breath, shifting my position slightly.

Slowly, the world comes back into focus. My head hurts and throbs insistently as I try to sit up, before giving up and falling back down. I can vaguely make out my surroundings - a pristine white room with medical instruments. The bed I'm lying on isn't that comfortable and something's pressing into my back. I sigh, shifting uncomfortably onto my stomach. But the movement seems to attract attention or something because a high pitched sensor immediately goes off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I sigh and let my head fall back on the pillows, just waiting for someone to rush in here and call Four and Six.

Wait.

I take a closer look at my surroundings. Could this be...

I can't tell for sure, I decide. I can't tell if I'm still "in Divergent" or back home. All of that might've been just a dream. The room is too empty and common to tell if this is Divergent or my world. All I can do is wait to find out.

The door bangs open and a middle-aged, slightly large-set woman in a white dress and a coral cardigan rushes in. Could be Amity, but debatable. I smile inwardly at my thoughts. The woman relaxes visibly when she sees me lying on the bed. "Casey, right?"

I bite my lip. "Um, yeah."

She smiles warmly. "Good, you're awake. How're you feeling, dear?"

"Eh..." I answer, my hand moving automatically to my forehead. "My head kinda hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but I can't give you anything for it. Four-"

"FOUR?" I interrupt, staring at her. "Wait, where am I?'

The woman gives me a strange look, followed by an understanding smile. "Oh, you wouldn't know. I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm an Amity nurse - you're in the Amity medical facilities. Four and Six told us that you'd passed out and hit your head and needed medical assistance." Her looks turns inquisitive. "They didn't tell us anything else. What faction are you from, dearie?"

So I still am in Divergent. And then I realize she asked me about my faction. A wave of panic rushes through me - I don't want to stand out. I look down at my black denim shorts, black combat boots and ruffled yellow tank top nervously. Looking at her expectant face, I give her the logical answer. "Dauntless... my shirt was given to me by my mother. She was, um, an Amity transfer."

"What was her name?" The woman seems to ask casually as she types something on a keyboard.

"Uh..." I scan the room desperately and my gaze lands on her pinkish/orange - coral colored cardigan. "Coral." I hope that's not too unusual for Amity-borns.

"Sweet name," The woman smiles at me. "Coral. I don't think I've heard of her before. Anyway dearie, how old are you?"

"Sixteen." This conversation feels more like an interrogation. I try not to roll my eyes as she pats me comfortingly. "Sixteen? I'll bet you'll be going to the Choosing Ceremony this year, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm so excited!" I lie, hoping it sounds convincing. I'm definitely not Candor. Well, like I didn't know that already. You more or less know what you're not cut out for when you take dozens of Divergent faction personality quizzes every week.

"Wonderful. Oh! Oh dear me, I almost forgot. Four and Six requested for you to be brought to them immediately when you woke up. Oh, and would you like ice for your forehead?"

"Yes, please." I answer faintly. Inside, my mind is spinning. What're they going to do to me now? I didn't cooperate with the serum. And then suddenly, my mind's running over all the Divergent trivia cooped up in my brain and I know exactly why the serum didn't work on me.

And I have half a mind to tell them exactly why.

The woman hands me an ice pack and leads me through a maze of hallways, cooing over my shirt. "I love it! It's so stylish!"

She drops me off in a room that looks somewhat familiar - before I realize it's where they gave me the truth serum. She seems to be about to say more, but an "excuse me" coming from within the room makes her bow her head and withdraw, closing the door behind her. I turn to face Tobias and Tris, who sit on the couch to together, relaxed.

"Casey. Would you mind sitting?" Tris asks softly. My name sounds natural rolling off of her tongue: the way I've imagined her knowing me and talking to me my whole life.

I silently take a seat and wait for them to talk. After a few seconds, Tris continues. "You do know you threw off the truth serum, right?"

"Yeah."

"Could you tell us why?" Tobias asks calmly.

"I... I don't think you would like to know how I can."

"Why not?"

"It'll come... like... hand in hand with other information that you won't like."

"We can handle it," Tris says, the slightest trace of a smile on her face.

I let out a breath. "Um, okay. Basically, in the book series, in the third book, Allegiant, it's revealed that in the time before the factions, scientists messed with people's genes to try and create a better human being. This resulted in people's genes becoming corrupted and stuff and their genes were damaged." Wait, am I remembering right? I pause, trying to recall exactly. I haven't read Allegiant in a few days. Divergent is way better.

"There was a war called the Purity War, and there was all that stuff about experiments and stuff I'll tell you later, Tris, um, die- actually, I'll tell you that later. Blah blah blah..." I'm trying to summarize as best as I can. I don't think I'm doing a very good job. "You're Divergent basically if your genes are pure again, and you've recovered from the genetic damage that was caused to your ancestors. And, um, from the place I come from, everyone has pure genes. Our genes haven't been corrupted, yet. I think it's because I come from somewhere in the past?. And this is also a book series, so... yeah. Anyway, every person is 'Divergent', so you could say. So that's my theory on why I could resist the serum - I have pure genes. You feel me?" I ask.

Tobias and Tris are both frozen in shock, utterly dumbfounded and blown away. Tobias' jaw hangs open as he works furiously to comprehend what I just said. I sigh. "Come on guys, I can't keep telling you all this stuff if you keep turning into statues. Keep up!"

"What." Tris utters, monotonously.

"Okay." I rack my brain for something to say. Suddenly, the question that's been bugging me since I got here pops up. "Can I ask something?" I question. I need to find out whether right now is in Divergent, Insurgent, or Allegiant. "Has there been a war with the Erudite recently? About Divergence and leadership?"

Their expressions turn slightly bewildered. "What? What war?" Tris asks, perplexed.

I sigh. "Okay. Um, Tris, how long ago was your initiation?" I ask, just to clarify what I'm already sure of. I'm expecting her to say a day or possibly even less than a day, because it doesn't look like the war has happened yet. This scene of Tris and Tobias going to Amity wasn't mentioned in the book... that's probably okay - they don't mention everything that happens. It's fine. In canon, the injections and the war all happen within 24 hours of Tris' initiation. With luck, I'll be able to prevent the war with my amazing Divergent knowledge and maybe after that find a way to get back home. Perfect. This'll be perfect.

I'm certainly not expecting an answer of, "Since my initiation? Three months."

Silence. My head is spinning, trying to comprehend what I just heard. I lean back against the seat of the couch almost obliviously, distracted with what I've just heard. No. No. This can't be. I try to force down the panic and fear that gushes through my body and press my hands to the sides of my head. No. No. Tris asks, "Casey?" But I ignore her, running through the list of possibilities. And then the inevitable question comes up. _What am I going to do now?_ This is not canon, I don't have a clue about what to do, and I have no idea how to get back home.

"Casey. It's fine. You're okay." Tris has moved next to me, her hands on my shoulders. "It's okay if I call you Casey, right?"

I nod slightly, my hands still gripping my thighs.

"What's wrong?" She asks."

"I just... this isn't canon," I say faintly.

"Canon?" Tobias asks.

"The book. It didn't go like this. Tris... Oh, I'm sorry. I can call you Tris and Tobias, right?"

"Could you call me Four, for now?" Tobias asks carefully. "Sorry, it's just... a little hard to adjust."

"Yeah, that's fair," I reply. "But anyway, Tris... in the book, right after initiation ended, all the Dauntless were given injections of Erudite mind controlling serum. Soon, the Erudite put that serum into effect and set the entire Dauntless faction on Abnegation - the Dauntless were shooting Abnegation right and left and killing everyone they saw. And it was all because of the Erudite's serum," I finish. "That was how it was in the book. But in this world, from what I've seen so far, I've read about everything that happened, but what I know ends at when Tris' initiation is over. From there, I'm betting they're two completely different storylines."

"Killed the Abnegation?" Tobias asks hesitantly. "Who authorized this serum to be injected?"

"Well... Max and Eric and the Dauntless leaders were all working with the Erudite in the book. They were convinced by Jeanine-"

I'm interrupted by Tris letting out a low hiss. I cock my head but slowly finish. "Jeanine that all the Divergent needed to be exterminated and were disrupting the faction system."

"Jeanine..." Tris mutters, her hands curling into fists.

"What's wrong?" I immediately cover my mouth and then mumble. "Sorry if I'm being rude or something."

"No, no, it's fine," Tobias mutters distractedly. "In, um, this 'timeline', as you call it, Jeanine Matthews was arrested for treason against our city around a month ago. She was exiled to become factionless when reports of plans for murder of various citizens in our city were spotted in her private labs. But if what you're saying is true, then... it's possible that those 'citizens' were identified Divergents. She was planning murder. And it also means that Eric and Max could, if - once again - this timeline is the same, be cooperating with her and planning treason here too."

"But... Tobias..."

"I know, Tris." He faces me. "Casey, what you know could help us tremendously. Would you please help us avoid this war you're talking about? I'm absolutely sure you can help us, just... will you?"

I bite my lip. "Yeah. But... I still have to figure out a way to get home."

"We'll do our best," Tris promises. "We can look through the Erudite archives and find Caleb so we can get into the restricted sections. Maybe we can find a history of someone who appeared the same way you did then 'mysteriously' disappeared."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Tobias says, running a hand through his hair. He grins - the first time I've seen him smile since I got here - and tucks a hand around Tris. "So, Casey, what do we need to do first?"

* * *

**YAY! Third chapter! Well, so far I'm not abandoning this story… yet… LOL just kidding. I am seriously going to do my absolute best to keep this going. Anyway, I'll try and update Life of Ten tomorrow, and hasta luego, mis amigos! ****Sí, yo hablo español. Yo aprendo español a mi escuela! ****Me gusta el español.**

**LOL, I'm learning Spanish in school. :D That was probably really basic and there were probably a few mistakes in that (tenses and whatnot), but it's fun to be "Spanishy". XD**

**ANYWAY, see you next time and stay awesome!**

**~DP4L**


	4. Meeting the Gang

**I'm back :D Wow... I never realized keeping up with two stories would be this hard! I get up one chapter and then I'm immediately working on the next one. Oh well, this is fun! So... I'm really happy because I think I might've finally figured out a direction for this story. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers and favoriters :D Shoutout to Pheonex305 - your review really helped in figuring out a direction for my story.**

**Anyways, on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent. I do own a this really cute blue skirt :D It has like white polka dots and-**

**Okay, I'm fangirling over a skirt. I'm sorry. Let's get on with the story.**

"This is Marlene, Uriah, oh - wait, you'd know them already, wouldn't you?" Tris grins, motioning to a group of black clothed teenagers gathered in front of the Dauntless compound to greet us. I swallow hard and wipe my palms on my shorts nervously before speaking, trying to smile. "Yeah, of course. Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Will, and obviously Four and Tris... Where's Lynn?" I ask, picturing the Dauntless girl with tattoos and cropped hair. Suddenly, I spot a dark skinned boy with red-streaked hair next to Marlene at the back, grinning at me. But before I can comment, Uriah jumps in.

He's the first. "How do you know who we are?" Uriah asks. "Have I met you before?" He asks with a cheeky smile. His relaxed demeanour makes me feel more at ease, but something just feels... off. Wrong. I swallow hard as my mind races furiously to try and think of something to say. I don't want to leave him hanging. But the silence has stretched out now - there's an awkward feel in the air. Everyone looks nervously at each other - at me, who hasn't replied to Uriah's question. I can't take it anymore and I back away slowly, carefully.

"Casey?" Tris looks at me, apprehensive. "What's wrong?"

"I..." The words aren't coming. I turn and race into the dining room of Uriah's apartment, slamming the door behind me. There are hurried murmurs coming from the other room, before they stop abruptly and the door swings open. "Casey?" Tris asks, standing in the doorway. She closes the door behind her softly. "Is there something wrong?"

"I can't do this!" I burst out. "You guys have been so nice and amazing but... I'm just not good at this."

"What?" She questions. I gesture around me helplessly. "All of... this. I'm not anyone special. I'm just this teenage girl who's obsessed with Divergent. I'm not funny. I'm not pretty. And when I'm with you guys... I'm not anyone special," I repeat. "I can't do this."

"Casey, we don't bite," Tris says in a surprisingly gentle voice. "I know this must be hard for you... it's hard for me too; for someone to come in and know my entire life story and my most private thoughts." She swallows hard. "I'm not holding that against you... just... okay, I'm getting off topic. Point is, it doesn't matter. I'm sure you're an amazing girl and I'm sure we'll become great friends." She gives me a hopeful smile. "You okay?"

Tris Prior is comforting me while I sit on the floor bawling my eyes out. Well, maybe not bawling, but sitting in the corner being sad. Ugh. This is so embarrassing. But I force myself to meet her eyes and grin. "Thanks."

"Do you want to come back in now?"

"Yeah. Yeah - sure. And Tris..."

She looks back, her gray-blue eyes questioning. "I'm sorry."

Tris gives me a soft smile. "It's fine. As I said - as hard as this is for me, I'm sure it must be ten times harder for you. I still have a life here, regardless of whether or not it's a book. And you... I don't know where you came from but we'll do our absolute best to get you back, okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

Tris squeezes my hand encouragingly, before leading me to the door. She stops before it and beams at me. "Now, take two. Come and meet my friends. Well... in person."

I push open the door and the idle conversations stop immediately. "What-" Uriah begins. But with Tris' words of encouragement ringing in my head, I exhale and walk up to Uriah. "Hey," I begin, grinning. I try to recall the questions he asked me. "Yes, I know your name; No, I've never met you before; And how... well, it's kind of a long story." Uriah's eyes widen. "Hey guys! She _can_ talk!" He says comically, waving his hands around excitedly.

I can't help but roll my eyes. "For your information, I talked when I told you guys your names," I raise an eyebrow. Uriah narrows his own. "Oh, it's on. What's your name again?" I'm feeling better and more comfortable already. This is the Uriah I know - the merry, lively, carefree boy from the books.

"Casey," I answer him and give everyone a half-smile. "And now you're about to figure out why I know your names. Can we sit down?" I direct my question at Tris. "This is gonna take a while."

I can tell Uriah's bursting to say something but he waits - albeit impatiently - until I finish my story to say it.

"THIS IS SO COOL! AND CREEPY! I mean like, Marlene and I were together in the books?"

"Um, yeah..." I say, confused. "Aren't you together now?"

As if on cue, Uriah and Marlene pull identical expressions of disgust, before turning to look at each other. "HIM?" Marlene yelps as Uriah pulls a face. "HER?" And then simultaneously: "EWWWWWWWW!"

"Then..." I draw it out, hoping someone will relieve my confusion. Tobias jumps in. "Marlene's with Matthew," he says with an amused grin. I make the "Ohh" face, now matching a name to the dark-skinned boy who's next to Marlene. I wave at him and he grins back. Tobias continues. "Uriah's-"

"A SINGLE PRINGLE!" Uriah yells. "AND READY TO MINGLE!" He gives me an such an over-exaggerated wink which is so comical that I can't help but burst into laughter. "YES!" Uriah pumps his fist up and down. "She laughs at my jokes!" His accent turns into that of a stereotypical teenage girl. "Hoor-ay, for Cas-ay!"

I roll my eyes exaggeratedly. "Uriah, you can stop now."

"Yes, ma'am." He gives us a flourishing bow and smiles again - that addictive smile he keeps pulling out that's full of enthusiasm and vigor. It gives me this feeling of happiness. _Wait... what?_

Matthew grins at me and holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he says, shaking it and smiling at me. "You as well," I reply. I've barely known him ten minutes, yet I kind of like him. He has this goofy air about him that's similar to Uriah's, though he there's a hint of something serious in his expression. I wonder why.

After patiently waiting through our banter, Christina finally gets a chance to ask a question. She smiles at me hesitantly. "Hi... Casey. So you're saying you know us?"

"Well... yeah," I say. I amend myself immediately with a grin. "Sorry, that was kind of a lame answer. Basically, I have no idea what happened, but from where I come from, all of this-" I gesture around me - "is a book. As I said before, you're all characters of this series - Divergent. It's by someone called Veronica Roth." I pause, waiting to see if they recognize the name. No one reacts openly, though Will and Matthew suddenly have thoughtful expressions upon their faces. Shauna notices too, and questions it.

"Something wrong, guys?"

"I can't help but feel like I've..." Will trails off. Matthew finishes for him. "Heard that before..."

"You guys are both from Erudite," Zeke muses. "Was it something you heard there?" Oh, interesting. Matthew's from Erudite.

"Maybe," Will answers. His celery green eyes are bright and his eyebrows are furrowed in a focused expression. "I'm not totally sure."

"Okay. We'll come back to that later," Tris nods. She looks at me. "Can you tell us what exactly happened in the series?" Now this is something I can talk about.

"First book is Tris' initiation. She leaves Abnegation, goes to Dauntless, doesn't do too well in physical training but Four helps her, then Capture the Flag, simulations, Tris is umm...di..." I trail off and cast a questioning look at Tris. She gives me an almost imperceptible shake of her head. I change my sentence. "Tris is, uh, first. Initiation ends, but then that night the Dauntless are all injected with a control serum. Later, the serum, which is controlled by the Erudite, forces the entire faction to march upon Abnegation and shoot everyone dead. Tris shoots Will dead in self-defense, though she regrets it very deeply afterward. That's basically the war." Tobias makes a small noise of understanding, now knowing what war I was referring to earlier. Will unconsciously massages his throat when I mention that he died. Everyone is too stunned to even speak, but I keep going.

"Second book, there's a lot of rebellion. Everyone goes to Amity to stay there, because Erudite is now waging outright war to have control of the government. Later, when Four and Tris visit the factionless, we learn that the leader of the factionless, Evelyn Johnson, is Four's mom. Later, Tris and Four travel to Candor, where they're immediately arrested and subjected to truth serum. Christina learns that Tris killed Will and she's angry at her. We learn that Uriah is... um..." I nod at Tris, mouthing "Divergent". Her eyes widen and flit to Uriah's guarded expression, then back to me. I continue. "Four kills Eric-"

"YEAH!" Comes a shout. I turn. Uriah shrinks back, covering his grin with both hands. "Uh, sorry. Please continue."

I roll my eyes and finish explaining how Tris gave herself up to the Erudite for testing, Peter saved her, and later she, Marcus, and Christina broke into Erudite to try and find information. I finish quickly - Tori killed Jeanine, the factionless took over, and the video was played about their home being a sealed city.

Silence. With a sigh, I delve into explaining Allegiant slightly unwillingly, not wanting to stun everyone even more than I already have. When I reach the part about Tris dying, there are tears and waves of emotion rolling off of everyone. Tobias' expression is frosty - his eyes cold and stony. His grip noticeably tightens on Tris' hands.

When I finish, it's utterly silent for a few minutes. Zeke speaks first, his voice shaky. "Well, that's certainly not what happened here."

"I know, I can tell." My answer has a little bit of sarcasm injected into it, and I immediately feel terrible. I shouldn't be sarcastic. Not after the shock of what they're hearing has just sunk in. "I'd really like it if you could explain," I say quietly, not expecting a response.

Uriah manages a weak grin. "Um, yeah. Zeke and I can. Give everyone else a little more time to comprehend your story," he manages a laugh.

I nod. "I'd like that." He beams, and that feeling rises up within me again. What is going on?

"Okay." Zeke sighs. "Where do I begin?"

**Mmhmm. I brought Matthew in. He's my OC from my other Divergent story, Life of Ten. Go check that story out if you want :D And for all the Urlene shippers, I'm really sorry, but it was necessary. ;) Okay. Thank you so much for reading! If I take such a long time to update again (I seem to do that a lot, but not so much with Life of Ten. Weird.), you make sure to remind me, okay? See you guys later!**

**~DP4L**


End file.
